


Винотека

by Dekstroza, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Kinda Sommelier Talking but not, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Wine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: К выбору вина надо подходить тщательно.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Винотека

— Бочковое калифорнийское шардоне «Кендал-Джексон»? Хорошо к мягким сырам и орехам. Несладкие кексы и фрукты тоже подойдут.

— Ты еще пельмени с пино гриджио предложи.

— А что такого? Пельмени — это, по сути, та же паста. Как тортеллини и равиоли. Со сметаной — вполне.

— А без сметаны?

— М-м-м… Саперави?

— Ладно, уел. Но пельмени — это Наташа.

— Наташа — это гречка. С грибами и фетой. С южноафриканским ванильным шардоне. А если котлетки туда — австрийский низкотанинный «Цвайгельт».

— Слова-то какие… «саперави», «низкотанинный»… Давно знатоком стал?

— Минут десять уже, наверное…

— Лучше бы копировал быстрее… Дама ждет…

— Подождет. А тебе могу и не копировать.

— Так ты — это я. Или уже все, в глаза не пылим?

— Если бы я хотел «пылить», принес бы ту, от мэра. Как там?.. «Пенфолдс Гранж Эрмитаж» 1951-го?

— Австралия? Пфф… Ладно, вроде все. Иди давай. Разберись.

— Думаешь, она?

— Не знаю… Но исключить никого нельзя, сам понимаешь…

— Да… Да.

— И бутылку прихвати.

— Уже.

— Она красивая, з-зараза…

— Красивых миллион. Она умная.

— Умных не меньше. А она… Есть в ней что-то такое… Что-то инопланетное…

— Но она не скрулл.

— Нет.

— Разберемся?

— Конечно! Ладно, иду. Иду.


End file.
